gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Robot Wars ∞
Super Robot Wars GD (スーパーロボット大戦GD Sūpā Robotto Taisen Jii-Dii), is a tactical role-playing video game developed by Banpresto and published by Namco Bandai. It is a special release made to commemorate the 50th anniversary of the Gundam franchise, and thus features the most number of Gundam series compared to other Super Robot Wars titles to date. Story In space, life flourished within the colonies as mankind embarked on a new journey throughout the cosmos. However, their departure was cut short when a group of these very colonies detached themselves from the Earth Federation, and proclaimed themselves the sovereign Principality of Zeon. Backed by an unknown number of parties from Earth, and armed with revolutionary 'mobile suits', Zeon rose to challenge the Earth Federation for autonomy. This is a war that would become known as the 'One Year War' in history. The reasons, you ask? On the eve of 0080 UC, as the war grew to reach a peak, and the young man known as Amuro Ray led a band of valiant allies on the great, final assault on A Baoa Qu, the asteroid fortress of Zeon, the unimaginable happened. 'They' came from behind the darkness of the Red Planet. 'They' were an army of dragon-shaped machines, bent on the destruction of the Earth Federation and Zeon alike, as well as all that stand in their way. The One Year War came to an end due to their sudden intervention. Across the reaches of space, they grew like flames. As soon as the 'Unknown Enemy', as they came to be called, made their existence known, numerous other entities hailing from beyond the ring of the Sun appeared to the people of Earth. From the living mountain Orphan, whom awakened at the bottom of the ocean, its machinations still unknown. To the bulbous, greatly-numbered deep-space creatures called the Space Terrible Monster Crowd. Very quickly, humans found themselves at risk of extinction from these great number of new threats. Luckily, joining the RX-78-2 Gundam in protecting mankind stood an equally great number of heroes across the Earth sphere. With their efforts, attacks against Earth have been staved off time and time again... War still continues, and new conflicts arise day after day. Yet, amidst the bleakness, mankind continues to achieve milestones worthy of mention in the annals of history. Nearly a decade after the One Year War ended, Earth manages to establish radio contact with a distant planet, only known as 'the Planet of Endless Illusion'. In the next few years after this discovery, however, suddenly and without warning, the UE, or as they are known during this time, the 'Vagan' begin their newest attack. The Vagan forces breach the space in the vicinity of Earth, and destroy the Earth Federation space station 'Big Ring'. Without its defenses to stand in their way, the Vagan begin its ultimate invasion of Earth. Down below, in the town of Olivernotes, the Gundam AGE-3 rises, as the 13th anniversary of the ending of the One Year War creeps ever closer... Beyond the horizon, a threat unlike any other awaits awakening. Series Listing *Gundam **Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ **Mobile Suit Gundam: Beltorchika's Children **Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn **Mobile Suit Gundam AGE **Mobile Suit Gundam Turn A **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray **Mobile Suit Gundam 00 **After War Gundam X **After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight **Mobile Fighter G Gundam **New Mobile Report Gundam Wing **New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz **Mobile Suit Gundam: The Scales (Part II & III) **Mobile Suit Gundam Y *Gun X Sword *Brain Powerd *Martian Successor Nadesico **Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness *Blue Comet SPT Lazyner *The Big O *Full Metal Panic! **Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Yukikaze *Macross Plus *Gunbuster *Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger *Hades Project Zeorymer *Robot Romance Trilogy **Chodenji Robo Combattler V **Chodenji Machine Voltes V *Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God *Tekkaman Blade *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Broken Blade *Mazinger **Great Mazinger **Mazinkaiser *Getter Robo **Getter Robo G *Rebuild of Evangelion *Metal Armor Dragonar *Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Psalms of the Planets Eureka Seven *Overman King Gainer *Banpresto Originals Banpresto Originals Characters There are two characters, and thus two starting storylines to choose from at the beginning; one male and the other female. Though either choice carries with it different starting mechs and different starting points for the storyline (Olivernotes for Seiga, Palisade City for Felicity), the storylines will eventually converge around the quarter of the way of the whole game, and all mecha will be available for use by the player. *'Tenma Seiga' is the male main character, and is an amnesiac, yet hot-blooded and fearless young man with the ability to summon and skillfully pilot the highly manouverable, highly fast Super Robot, the DaiGaiOh. Shortly before the Vagans began to invade Earth, he is found unconscious on the roadside by Kio Asuno and Wendy Hertz, not having eaten for almost a week. After being helped by them, he afterwards assists Kio in the Gundam AGE-3 Normal and the Diva in repelling Vagan forces and the Mechabeasts of Dr. Hell (who sought to capture Vagan units and the AGE System in one fell swoop). He will soon learn the origins of DaiGaiOh, and his past in turn, tying him into a great fate against an empire from beyond the galaxy. *'Felicity Rampart' is the 17-year old main female character. Spirited, loyal, and with a strong sense of justice, she is the 'Mayor' of Palisade City on the Planet of Endless Illusion. As 'Mayor', a role she inherited from her father who suddenly went missing 8 years ago, she is tasked with protecting Palisade City from ancient giant robots that appear from beneath the 'Irradiated Sea', by the shore mere miles from the gates of the city. Unfortunately, she is terrible at piloting her artillery-based, heavily armored Real Robot Grimalkin. Soon, however, she meets Van, a man in a tuxedo, whom travels with a girl named Wendy and a young man named Joshua. After being saved by Van and his powerful armor Dann of Thursday once, she begins attempting to get the man to teach her the skills of an Armor pilot. Original Mecha *'DaiGaiOh' is the Super Robot owned by Tenma Seiga. Contrary to usual conventions, the DaiGaiOh is mobility-based, similar to the Tekkaman Blade units. The unit focuses on melee attacks, and lacks any dependable ranged attacks. It is implied to be a living, semi-sentient creature. **Upgrade: ??? *'Grimalkin' is the heavily-armed, artillery-based Armor belonging to Felicity Rampart. It was designed by her two grandfathers, both esteemed scientists. It favors ranged weaponry, and relies on thick armor to survive its battles against the Iron Giants, which have been referred to as 'Megadeus' once in the past... **Upgrade: ??? Overview Super Robot Wars GD brings back many systems which have received positive response from fans of the franchise, such as; *Favorite Series *BGM Change *Squad System *Mastery Points *Difficulty System The game features over two hundred stages, and a time skip of four years exists halfway through, that leads into the second part of the game that covers events from series such as; *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 2nd Season *After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Martian Successor Nadesico - The Prince of Darkness *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Part 2) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Scales (Part III) Snippets *'Amuros return in the '''Hi-Nu'?! *'King Gainer' and the Eureka Seven high-fiving'' in mid-air''. *'Leil' of the Vagans defecting to the Bisidian Pirates?! *'Full Frontal' versus Baron Maximillian! *'Ryoko Subaru' bullying on Roanne... *'Lacus' singing to counter Sharon Apple's hypnotic music! *'Murray' in the Ells-Hweyes is shot down by the Grey Sylph JAM Fighter...!? *The Gunbuster launches to destroy Axis, but is stopped by the Zeorymer...! *The Negotiator attempts to do his job with the maniacal, hostage-capturing Dr Hell. *'Holland' goes to lunch with fellow captains Yurika, Murrue and Bright. *'Heero Yuy' meets Sosuke Sagara, guns blazing! *'Kouji Kabuto' cutting down row after row of Radam Trees in the Mazinkaiser! *The DaiGaiOh is mistaken to be a Brain Powerd by the Antibodies...! *''Mandatory beach episode!'' Trivia